Here and now with all dreams realized
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Une aurore se lève sur un monde nouveau. Un monde où l'organisation n'existe plus, mais aussi un monde où Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano n'ont plus leur place... ConanxAi?
1. Chapitre 1

**Here and now with all dreams realized**

_C'est Metantei Edogawa qui a posé les rails de cette histoire, je me suis contenté d'y faire passer ma locomotive avec un petit cortège d'idées personnelles en remorque. _

_Bien sûr, tous les défauts éventuels de cette fic doivent être reproché au maitre d'œuvre, pas à son commanditaire._

_-:-_

Brouillard… Un brouillard sans le moindre point de repère ni la moindre consistance, en dehors de ce bip qui résonnait par intermittence, avec une régularité de métronome, comme autant de coup de marteau enfonçant petit à petit une pointe d'irritation dans une conscience encore prisonnière des limbes du sommeil.

Bien décidée à réduire ce maudit réveil matin au silence, pour s'accorder quelques minutes de somnolence supplémentaire, Haibara commença à remuer le bras, et constata, ce faisant, qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé libre de ses mouvements.

Une constatation qui la poussa à se redresser dans un accès de panique pour observer son environnement, tout en faisant le tri dans la multitude de souvenirs qui remontait à la surface.

L'organisation… La nuit dernière… Une confrontation qui était supposée être la dernière… La toute dernière, d'une manière ou d'une autre… La manière dont elle s'était terminé demeurait floue… Allait-elle se réveiller dans le camp des perdants, sanglée à ce lit ? Etait-ce Gin qui avait attendu patiemment son réveil pour s'offrir une nouvelle fois le plaisir de prolonger son agonie au lieu de lui donner directement le coup de grâce ?

La mélodie saccadée qui avait troublé le repos de la chimiste commença à s'emballer, mais au bout de quelques instants, cette cacophonie, à défaut de se noyer dans le silence, laissa néanmoins la place à son rythme initial.

Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un pour attendre patiemment son réveil, mais ce n'était pas l'assassin de sa grande sœur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la métisse tandis qu'elle contemplait le détective affalé sur la couverture de son lit, visiblement terrassé par la nuit qu'il avait passé à son chevet.

Kudo… Que dirait son ange si elle l'avait surpris en flagrant délit de tenir la main d'une autre, confirmant ainsi les pires soupçons qu'elle avait pu nourrir sur les véritables raisons de son absence ? Et que lui dirait-il en retour pour sauver sa petite vie d'une menace autrement plus dangereuse que l'organisation ? Si le cas de figure survenait, Haibara pourrait sans doute pimenter un peu les choses en observant, d'un air faussement innocent, qu'au bout de la quatrième fois, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, en effet…

Le temps qu'ils se remettent de cette révélation, elle aurait pu signaler au garçon, avec une expression rien moins qu'innocente cette fois, qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, quitte à ce qu'elle s'enferme d'abord dans son laboratoire pour confectionner un antidote temporaire à répartir entre deux gélules au lieu d'une seule… Des préliminaires guère plus orthodoxes que leur relation, après tout…

Heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour elle, le détective n'aurait pas manqué d'argument pour étayer sa défense face à la fille d'une avocate.

La première fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris l'initiative, ce n'était pas sa main que l'émotion avait fait trembler, et s'il avait serré la sienne en retour, c'était uniquement pour rassurer sa propriétaire tandis que le dossier d'un siège de bus était sa seule protection face à la mort qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire sentir sa présence.

La seconde fois, c'était pour extirper une idiote du cercueil métallique où elle s'était enfermée, et l'appareil à qui on avait confié le bon déroulement de la crémation ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'embarrasser avec la décence.

La troisième fois, c'était pour faire sentir à la même idiote qu'il y avait encore quelques personnes qui tenaient à sa présence, tandis qu'elle agonisait sur la civière d'une ambulance, la nuit dernière.

Et pour ce qui était de la toute dernière… Hmm, cette fois les circonstances, à défaut d'être aggravantes, n'étaient guère atténuantes pour autant… Elle était visiblement hors de danger à présent, et si sa conscience le titillait au point de rester au chevet de son bouclier humain, entremêler ses doigts aux siens demeurait un excès de zèle des plus suspects… Si Ran ne lui réclamait pas d'explication, il faudrait qu'elle assume ce rôle ingrat à sa place.

Oh, il aurait certainement une raison à lui fournir, et certainement pas celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer un peu malgré tout, mais pour le moment, elle pouvait savourer encore un peu ce zeste d'ambiguïté…

Par-delà la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, l'aurore commença à lever le rideau sur une nouvelle journée, et quand elle prenait la peine d'y penser, une nouvelle vie, pour elle aussi bien que pour son compagnon d'infortune.

Enfin, est-ce que ce sobriquet-là était encore approprié maintenant que l'organisation avait officiellement déclaré faillite, face à l'huissier qui était venu leur demander de régler leur dette vis-à-vis du ministère de la justice, et de le faire rubis sur l'ongle ?

Oh certes, il restait encore le problème de leur âge apparent mais… Cette infortune là, elle n'allait pas maintenir leur union bien longtemps, maintenant qu'elle avait résolu le problème de l'antidote à leur condition… Une résolution qui prenait la forme d'une dissolution plutôt que celle d'une solution, hélas… Comment réagirais le détective quand elle lui annoncerait qu'il n'y aurait pas de _deus ex machina_ pour ramener Shinichi Kudo sur la scène dont il avait été exclu, un an plus tôt, à son désespoir et celui encore plus grand de son amie d'enfance ?

Elle préférait ne pas y penser…En tout cas pour l'instant… et tous les autres instants qui lui seraient accordé avant le réveil de sa victime…

Fermant les yeux, Haibara continua d'absorber la chaleur qui irradiait de la main du détective et, tout en se laissant bercer par le son monotone du cardiogramme installé à côté de son lit, elle savoura pleinement l'état de fait que l'appareil signalait encore et encore à chaque instant, au cas où l'un des occupants de la chambre aurait eu un doute, (ce qui avait peut-être été le cas, cette nuit, du reste), elle était en vie.

Une vie qui ne serait plus une simple survis ni un sursis à apprécier tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, maintenant que cette aurore se levait, balayant de sa lumière l'ombre qui l'avait environné depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce monde qui s'éveillait autour d'elle, Shinichi Kudo comme Shiho Miyano n'y avait plus leur place. Une situation qui serait sans doute difficile à accepter pour Conan Edogawa, et elle devait bien l'avouer, pour Ai Haibara.

Que faire de cette vie que Kudo lui avait offerte, maintenant qu'elle était libre, réellement libre d'en faire tout ce qui lui plairait ? N'ayant jamais envisagé sérieusement l'éventualité d'un monde où l'organisation appartenait au passé, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'accorder la moindre pensée à son avenir.

Lorsqu'il aurait absorbé le choc, Kudo pourrait reconstruire tranquillement son ancienne vie, la forme serait différente mais le fond demeurerait le même, il y aurait toujours des criminels à appréhender, un gentleman cambrioleur à poursuivre et une amie d'enfance pour atteindre le retour d'un adolescent arrogant, quand bien même cela prendrait des années…

Mais de son côté… Oh, elle pouvait toujours rester aux côté de son Don Quichotte, qui avait définitivement besoin d'un Sancho sarcastique à souhait, maintenant que la défaite finale de ses moulins à vent avait posé un dangereux précédent qui n'allait pas le pousser à redoubler de prudence à l'avenir…

C'était une option bien tentante, et pas seulement parce qu'elle constituait la voie de moindre résistance, elle se heurtait néanmoins à un léger écueil… Lorsque Conan Edogawa ferait enfin le deuil de ses illusions, pourrait-il encore supporter la présence de celle qui avait signé le certificat de décès de Shinichi Kudo, sans falsifier son diagnostic cette fois ?

Une question qui allait bientôt recevoir sa réponse, si elle en jugeait au bâillement qui avait résonné dans la chambre, tandis que son deuxième occupant se redressait, sans pour autant relâcher la main qu'il avait maintenue prisonnière dans la sienne.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire semblant de dormir, cela aurait pu prolonger son sursis de quelques minutes… Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'avoir recours à ce genre de subterfuge pour éviter une conversation gênante, cela avait peut-être fonctionné pour Ran, mais Kudo n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde… Il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table…

Une décision partagée par son adversaire, visiblement, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler son soulagement, maintenant qu'il y avait un regard pour croiser le sien.

« J'imagines que Ran n'a pas apprécié le spectacle lorsque tu t'es décidé à retirer pour de bon cette paire de lunettes… »

Une question incongrue qui ne manqua pas de susciter un haussement de sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Eh bien, sur le coup, je ne vois pas d'autres raison pour expliquer ta présence ici… Et comme tu n'as plus aucune raison de lui mentir… »

Conan relâcha sa frustration dans un soupir, mais cela ne fût pas suffisant pour dissiper son sourire.

« Idiote… »

« Ce n'est pas très charitable, Kudo… Après tout, elle a de bonne raison de t'en vouloir quand on y pense… »

« Ce n'est pas à Ran que je pensais… »

« Ce serait une première… »

Un certain nombre de pensées, flottèrent sur le visage du détective, y dessinant leur forme, mais l'irritation passa en coup de vent, et les reproches demeurèrent silencieux… Après tout, les sarcasmes d'Haibara restaient le meilleur pouls à tâter si on voulait s'assurer de son rétablissement.

« Tu m'avais annoncé que tu aurais quelque chose à m'avouer à ton réveil…et j'avais quelque chose à te dire de mon côté, alors… »

Le sourire moqueur d'Irène Adler s'était éclipsé face à la brusque gravité de son Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle avait pris la peine de saborder ses vaisseaux, pour se prémunir de la tentation d'enterrer discrètement une découverte des plus dérangeante, de peur qu'un amoureux supposé de la vérité ne succombe de son côté à la tentation de tirer sur le messager, pour lui faire expier le contenu déplaisant de sa missive.

Une décision qu'elle regrettait, maintenant que la tempête était passée… On ne sous-estimait jamais assez le genre de sottise qui vous passait par la tête quand la mort vous contemplait les yeux dans les yeux, sans faire mine de s'éloigner… Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire… Après tout, elle aurait pu lui faire une confession aussi romantique que mélodramatique, tandis qu'elle se vidait de son sang, et elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu le temps de s'abriter derrière l'excuse de la plaisanterie avant de s'évanouir… A tout prendre, elle ne s'en tirait pas si mal.

« Eh bien, comme on dit…Montre-moi d'abord le tien, et si tu as de la chance, je te laisserais jeter un coup d'œil sur le mien… »

Ahhh, le regard affligé d'un détective tandis que sa mâchoire s'affaissait sous son propre poids… Il n'y avait définitivement pas de meilleur médecine…ni de meilleur moyen de tuer la conversation, visiblement.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé en venant jouer au docteur dans la chambre d'une fillette au lieu d'attendre les heures de visite, comme tout le monde… »

Après avoir signalé le fond de sa pensée en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air significatif, le détective se décida néanmoins à prendre son adversaire au mot.

« C'était une décision stupide, tu sais ? »

Le sourire de la chimiste adopta un pli désabusé tandis qu'elle contemplait sa couleur préférée sur les vêtements de son cobaye favori.

« Sans doute, mais si j'avais été un peu moins idiote, ce soir-là, tu ne serais plus là pour me la reprocher, non ? Et puis, il fallait bien que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce, un jour… »

Un nuage de confusion submergea les reproches qui avaient noirci le regard du détective, un instant plus tôt, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer Haibara.

« Ce jour là… Quand tu m'as extirpé de ce bus…Un jour comme un autre pour un héros d'opérette, j'imagine, mais la demoiselle en détresse a toujours un point de vue différent sur la question, tu sais… J'avais ton sang sur mes vêtements… Le genre de tâche dont il est difficile de se débarrasser… Oh ce n'est pas faute de les avoir passé en machine, et ma garde-robe n'était pas si limitée que ça, alors j'aurais pu les jeter, mais… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? »

« Pour être honnête, non. Ce n'était pas supposé être un prêté pour un rendu, idiote. »

Oui, définitivement un jour comme un autre pour cet imbécile, qui semblait parfois si mature alors même qu'il vous exprimait les opinions les plus naïves sans la moindre once d'ironie pour les enrober, et cela expliquait paradoxalement pourquoi ce jour s'obstinerait à demeurer unique entre tous pour elle.

« Bien, bien. Si cette excuse-là ne te convient pas, je pourrais toujours te dire que cette balle là, je ne l'aurais pas volé, contrairement à toi. »

Est-ce que cette petite pique là s'était enfoncée un peu trop loin ? Il fallait le croire si elle en jugeait au tremblement qui avait agité sa main tandis qu'il la refermait en un poing vengeur qu'il se retenait visiblement d'envoyer sur le crâne de quelqu'un… Non content d'être incapable de faire preuve d'autodérision, il était en plus dépourvu de la moindre oreille musicale quand il s'agissait de détecter la tonalité d'un sarcasme… Il est vrai qu'elle avait parfois tendance à s'abriter derrière l'ironie quand il s'agissait de confesser des vérités qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force d'assumer, mais elle ne pensait pas que cet idiot ait trouvé le pot aux roses sur ce point…

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Kudo, ce n'était pas toi que Gin visait quand il a pointé ce revolver dans ta direction. »

« Oh ? Tu fais bien de me le préciser, naïf comme j'étais, j'aurais pu croire que si un tueur m'alignait dans sa ligne de mire, c'était avec l'intention de m'expédier _ad patres_… »

Tiens donc ? Elle avait fini par déteindre un minimum sur sa victime préférée ? Comme quoi il ne fallait pas désespérer… Enfin, pas totalement, les points qu'il avait gagné pour ses sarcasmes avaient dû être déduit de ceux réservé à sa compréhension.

« Si je n'avais pas été derrière toi, hier soir, cela aurait été l'évidence même en effet… Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'il a regardé les yeux dans les yeux en pressant cette détente. Vois-tu, aussi professionnel que soit ce brave Gin, quand ça me concerne, moi, il tend à avoir un petit plaisir coupable. Au lieu d'ajuster son tir de manière à me faire mourir de la manière la plus efficiente possible, il lui arrive de chercher à m'atteindre là où je ressentirais le plus de souffrance possible. Quand bien même il devrait s'acheter cette petite jouissance en m'accordant un sursis, et en prenant le risque de me voir lui filer entre les doigts, ce faisant. Hier soir, il a trouvé le moyen de joindre l'utile à l'agréable… Côté pile, je te regardais mourir sous mes yeux, côté face…Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, la satisfaction de te faire embrasser un sol bétonné en t'écartant de la trajectoire de cette balle a peut-être pesé dans la balance, mais si peu… »

Les reproches ravalés à grande peine se noyèrent dans un sentiment de culpabilité, mais parvinrent néanmoins à se maintenir à la surface, tandis qu'un détective desserrait le poing.

« Quand bien même, tu n'étais pas obligé de rentrer dans son petit jeu… »

« Il ne me demandait pas mon avis, tu sais. Dès le départ, on ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à ce que je pouvais penser de ce petit jeu, on s'est contenté de m'énoncer les règles, quelques années plus tôt, et il y avait une sanction de prévue pour les défaitistes qui auraient le mauvais goût de quitter la partie avant le dénouement… »

Haibara avait fermé les yeux en énonçant ce constat désenchanté, la sensation d'une main se refermant doucement sur la sienne la poussa à les rouvrir pour contempler Conan d'un air interloqué.

« Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le faire, non ? »

Si elle résista à la tentation de fermer les yeux de nouveau, elle n'eut pas non plus la force d'affronter le regard de son interlocuteur, préférant contempler l'aurore qui resplendissait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

« Je n'avais plus rien à perdre ce jour là… »

« J'ose espérer que tu as enfin compris que tu t'étais trompé… »

« Et si je te disais que non, Kudo ? »

C'était une lueur d'affection et non de défi qui avait brillé dans les yeux de la métisse, tandis qu'elle se retournait vers celui qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main, ni ce jour-là, ni cette nuit-là, et qui continuait de le faire, ce matin-là.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très crédible, là… Mais quand bien même, je serais prêt à relever le défi et à te prouver que tu as tort…comme d'habitude… »

Deux sourires désabusés se croisèrent, et l'espace de quelques instants, peut-être même une bonne minute, la métisse pu laisser de côté cet avis de décès qu'il lui restait à délivrer…qui serait sans doute aussi le certificat de décès de la relation qui s'était établi, bon gré, mal gré, avec son imbécile… Cet imbécile qui se décida à briser ce petit moment idyllique qu'il lui avait offert.

« Et de ton côté, qu'est-ce qu'il te restait à m'avouer ? »

Un nuage de tristesse s'intercala entre le visage d'une scientifique et l'aurore qui avait commencé à baigner la chambre de ses rayons.

« En fait, je n'ai pas survécu, cette nuit-là, mais compte-tenu de mon petit sacrifice final, on m'a autorisé un dernier tête à tête avec toi, pendant que tu étais encore endormi à mon chevet… Quel dommage que tu te sois décidé à tout gâcher… »

Si le détective eût la courtoisie de maintenir son étreinte sur la main de la métisse, il s'accorda néanmoins le droit de se passer son autre main sur la figure en soupirant.

« Désolé, mais je ne crois pas aux fantômes… donc la seule possibilité qu'il me reste est que je sois en train de rêver…»

« Et même la possibilité que je sois en train de hanter tes rêves, à l'instant même, tu n'as pas l'air de lui accorder beaucoup de crédit… Alalah, il aurait fallu que j'enfile un uniforme de soubrette pour que ça soit crédible ? »

Dans sa pose, il ne pouvait plus se frapper le front de la main, il se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ce n'est pas dans cette direction là que vont tes inclinations ? Bon, j'avais une chance sur deux après tout, mais si tu me préfère avec une cravache, Kudo, je peux faire de mon mieux pour m'adapter… »

Conan leva le doigt pour interrompre son interlocutrice.

« Tu sais quoi ? Entre les deux options, je préfère la première, et je me la réserve dès maintenant, pour le jour où ce sera toi qui sera au pied du mur, et moi qui sera dans la position de te faire une offre que tu ne pourras pas t'offrir le luxe de refuser… Une petite compensation pour tous ces accessoires de mode que tu m'as extorqué… »

« Oooh tu serais prêt à me prendre au mot ? Intéressant. Bon, ce sera difficile de trouver un uniforme de soubrette adapté à ma taille actuelle, mais nous sommes au Japon après tout, donc ça ne devrait pas être impossible… »

L'expression de Conan reflétait l'affliction plus que l'affection.

« Tu peux t'épargner cette peine, va… »

« J'insiste, j'insiste… Si je ne te fais pas miroiter cette petite possibilité, je ne pense pas que je te convaincrais d'enfiler cet uniforme, le jour où ce sera toi qui devras m'acheter une petite faveur. »

Oh ? Si elle en jugeait à la manière dont il promenait ses doigts sur son menton d'un air songeur, il semblait réellement peser le pour et le contre. Décidément, les mois passé à ses côtés laissaient définitivement leurs traces…

« Si tu t'engages à m'appeler_ maître_, au moment de payer mes honoraires, peut-être que ça fera pencher la balance… Mais avant cela, je me contenterais d'entendre ce que tu avais réellement en tête, hier soir, dans cette ambulance, je crois que tu me dois bien ça, non ? »

Bon, aussi agréable que soit la soirée, il fallait bien que le moment de régler l'addition se présente…et dans ce cas de figure précis, c'était le moment gênant où il faudrait avouer au deuxième convive que son compte en banque était dans le rouge quand elle avait accepté une invitation où on attendait d'elle qu'elle règle sa part…

« Je t'avais plus ou moins promis de t'offrir un antidote… Un antidote définitif… »

Son visage avait commencé à s'illuminer… Plus dure serait la chute, hein ? Compte-tenu de la manière dont elle avait énoncé ses mots, ce soi-disant détective aurait dû pressentir que la situation ne tournerait peut-être pas de la manière dont il l'avait espéré, mais contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas eu la maturité, ou la lâcheté, de refermer le couvercle de la boite de Pandore avant de se demander pourquoi l'espérance y avait eu sa place en tout premier lieu… Cela avait pu s'avérer payant face à l'organisation, mais malheureusement pour le disciple de Sherlock Holmes, son docteur Watson ne pourrait pas rectifier le tir en réécrivant le passé, cette fois…

En un sens, elle avait eu raison, on ne pouvait pas survivre en défiant le Moriarty de ce siècle, on pouvait tout au plus avoir la satisfaction de reposer à ses côtés au fond des chutes de Reisenbach.

« Et je crois bien qu'au final, hélas… un seul d'entre nous aura été capable de tenir sa promesse vis-à-vis de l'autre, Kudo… »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il y avait toujours un décalage de quelques instants entre l'éclair qui déchirait le ciel et le coup de tonnerre qui déchiquetait le silence, la situation n'était guère différente entre une révélation et la réalisation qui devait inévitablement suivre… Un décalage dans lequel semblait se complaire son cobaye préféré tandis qu'il continuait d'arborer ce sourire niais…

Dans d'autre circonstances, elle aurait sans doute trouvé sa mimique amusante, mais le caractère artificiel et forcé de son expression béate ne faisait illusion pour personne, que ce soit l'acteur ou son unique spectatrice…

Si elle avait eu plus de cynisme que d'humanité, elle aurait sans doute fait quelques remarques désobligeantes sur la lenteur que prenaient les cellules grises d'un détective pour se mettre en branle, mais ce n'était pas un problème de compréhension qui avait réduit son interlocuteur au silence…

« Qu'est…ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Shinichi Kudo réclamait des éclaircissements en complément d'une réponse laconique, sans chercher à dissimuler le moins du monde son scepticisme ni l'outrage occasionné par le sous-entendu qu'il faisait mine de ne pas avoir compris… Une première pour lui, sans doute, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être de ce côté-là de la barrière…

« Ces informations que tu avais si douloureusement acquises, quelques semaines plus tôt, au cours de ton infiltration dans un de leurs laboratoires… Si j'ai passé des nuits blanches dans le sous-sol de la maison du professeur dès le lendemain, ce n'était pas pour confectionner un remède contre le cancer, tu sais ? C'est bien dommage avec le recul, j'aurais sans doute eue plus de chance d'aboutir à un résultat positif… »

« Tu m'avais dit que tout ce qu'il te manquait pour cet antidote, c'était la formule de l'apotoxine, non ? »

Haibara soupira en se retournant vers la fenêtre, contempler un détective en train de faire le deuil de ses illusions n'était pas un spectacle aussi agréable qu'elle se l'était imaginé quelquefois, et le serait sans doute encore moins quand il passerait au-delà de la phase du déni.

« Oui, et c'est ce que tu m'as donné… Tu as même poussé le zèle jusqu'à me fournir les recherches ultérieures menées par mes ex-collègues après mon départ… Des recherches qui n'étaient entravées ni par l'absence de moyen ni par la présence de scrupule, contrairement à mes tâtonnements dans le sous-sol du professeur Agasa. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'ai pris ton cadeau à la légère ou, inversement, que j'ai pris les conclusions de mes remplaçants pour argent comptant, j'ai passé des nuits blanches à passer cette masse de donnés au peigne fin, à la recherche de la moindre petite erreur, du moindre petit chainon manquant auquel s'accrocher, et la conclusion que j'en ai tiré… »

Si Kudo se payait le luxe de regarder ses adversaires les yeux dans les yeux quand il creusait la tombe de leurs alibis, il était sans doute normal de se hisser à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle planterait le dernier clou dans le cercueil du détective. Aussi se décida-t-elle à s'arracher au spectacle réconfortant de l'aurore, pour consacrer son attention à celui qui assistait au crépuscule de son ancienne vie.

« Tu sais… Ran t'avait demandé ce que tu ferais si la seule manière d'arrêter un assassin…était de trahir un de tes proches… Elle n'a pas oublié ta réponse, loin de là, et c'est bien pour cela que je peux te la remettre en mémoire à mon tour… même si ma perspective est évidemment à l'opposé de la tienne… J'ai cherché un moyen de remonter le cours du temps pour ressusciter au moins une des victimes de mon poison… Pour la seconde fois et avec beaucoup plus de zèle qu'au cours de la première, je me suis épuisée à traquer le moindre indice, même le plus vague et le plus circonstanciel possible, qui pourrait démontrer que Shinichi Kudo puisse être encore de ce monde, avant de signer son avis de décès… Ce n'est pas du côté de l'avenir qu'il faudra te tourner si tu veux le revoir… Et cette fois, je n'ai plus aucune raison de falsifier mon diagnostic, crois-moi. »

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai en ce qui concernait la dernière affirmation… Mais c'était un de ces moments où l'expression _Be careful what you wish for_ prenait tout son sens…

« Tu étais aussi persuadée que la seule manière pour toi de survivre à l'organisation était la fuite, non ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait déchiffrer dans ce sourire qu'il parvenait encore à lui adresser ? S'accrochait-il au moindre fragment d'espérance qui restait à sa portée tel un naufragé étreignant sa planche de salut tant qu'il lui en restait une? Ou lui faisait-il le cadeau empoisonné d'une confiance bien mal placée?

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais raison que j'ai tort… »

« Si j'en juge à la jurisprudence que tu m'as laissé, j'ai de bonne raisons de croire qu'il t'arrive trop souvent de préférer la mort à la confrontation, non?»

Une pique qui laissa un arrière-goût amer, aussi bien pour celui qui la décocha que pour celle qui la reçut en plein cœur. Pendant quelques instants, la victime de son réquisitoire l'encaissa avec le même regard désenchanté qu'elle lui avait adressé jadis, alors qu'elle était dans les bras de l'inspecteur Takagi. Et cette fois, le spectacle ne se glissa pas dans la conscience tranquille de celui qui avait inoculé une médecine, cruelle mais nécessaire, à une patiente récalcitrante qui ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de se soustraire indéfiniment à son traitement.

Si la métisse inclina légèrement la tête, c'est avec un sourire désabusé qu'elle contempla les deux mains qu'elle avait jointes, maintenant que ses doigts ne s'entremêlaient plus à ceux de Conan.

« La petite fille aurait dû savoir qu'à force de crier au loup… Enfin… Mais si tu veux que je passe le restant de ma vie à m'enchainer à des recherches stériles en guise d'expiation pour mes crimes, je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, là-dessus…»

En temps normal, le détective aurait sans doute apprécié de voir une criminelle se lancer dans l'ascension de son purgatoire, et une joute verbale avec Haibara qui s'achevait par une concession de sa part n'était pas supposée rentrer dans la catégorie des désagréments de la vie, mais cette fois…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines toujours à déclarer forfait dès le départ ? Avant d'essayer, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir… »

La chimiste balaya l'objection du détective d'un geste désinvolte.

« L'absence de preuve n'est pas la preuve de l'absence, je sais, pas la peine d'apprendre son métier à une scientifique, et ce n'est pas moi qui détiens la clé de ta boite de Pandore… Tu es libre de la laisser ouverte jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ou de la mienne… Mais si tu m'autorise à te restituer une petite leçon que tu m'as donnée, et dont tu sembles avoir besoin à ton tour, les portes de l'enfer sont verrouillées de l'intérieur… Notes que ne me dérangerait tant que ça de le partager avec toi. Après tout, ça ne serait qu'un retour à la case départ pour nous, non ? Sauf que je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit ce que tu souhaites alors prends la peine d'y réfléchir un peu.»

Conan referma les doigts sur le montant métallique du lit d'hôpital avant de le comprimer jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations.

« Contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, je ne cherche pas à te piéger… »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas spécialement l'intention d'emmurer Shiho Miyano dans le laboratoire de Sherry jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et je ne cherchais pas non plus à assassiner Shinichi Kudo quand j'ai conçu ce poison… Cela ne change rien au résultat final… »

La tension demeura, aussi bien dans l'atmosphère que dans la main du détective avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à la relâcher dans un soupir résigné.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire cadeau d'un _je plaisantais, tu te sens mieux_ ? »

Tournant la tête vers son détective, la métisse l'inclina légèrement pour le contempler avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Je crois que je vais faire mieux que ça, Kudo… Parce qu'au final, si je prends la peine d'y réfléchir, la clé de cette boite n'est pas entre tes mains finalement… Alors, pour compenser la promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir, laisses-moi t'en faire une autre. Il n'y aura pas d'antidote… Même plus d'antidote temporaire. Oh tu es libre de me séquestrer à ton tour, pour voir combien de temps je pourrais tenir mon piquet de grève, mais laisse-moi te rappeler que les derniers à avoir tenté s'y sont cassé les dents... Si tu préfères, tu pourras m'agripper cette blouse d'hôpital, et me cracher au visage un _c'était si facile pour toi de concevoir ce poison, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as été incapable de créer cet antidote, hein ?, _si ça peut t'aider à avaler cette pilule là… Eh, je serais mal placée pour te le reprocher, après tout, non ? Et si toi aussi, tu as des larmes pour venir t'irriter à ce moment-là, ne les retiens pas, va, je te promets de ne pas les boire goulument… »

Si Conan avait écarquillé les yeux au début du monologue de la meurtrière de Shinichi Kudo, il les plissa dans une expression appropriée au souvenir qu'on venait d'exhumer de sa mémoire.

« Tu y perdrais au change si je te rendais la monnaie de cette pièce là, non ? »

Le pli moqueur des lèvres d'Haibara s'atténua sans pour autant s'effacer.

« Je le sais bien… Mais ce n'est pas une reconnaissance de dette que je te tends, Kudo, c'est mon dernier cadeau, et il n'est pas aussi empoisonné que tu le crois… Si quelqu'un ne se décide pas à jeter la dernière pelletée de terre sur le cercueil d'un détective à ta place, je crois bien qu'Edogawa va se décomposer à l'intérieur à force de s'agripper à ce cadavre… »

Shinichi trouva la force de sourire à cette plaisanterie involontaire qui était faite à ses dépens.

« En un sens, ce serait approprié…mais dans une histoire écrite par Edogawa, c'est plutôt la meurtrière qui finirait par être victime d'une affection démesurée pour le cadavre de sa victime… »

Ce fût au tour d'Haibara de se retrouver dans la trajectoire d'une plaisanterie dont l'auteur n'avait pas prévu la signification qu'elle prendrait pour sa cible…du moins l'espérait-elle…

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre par là ? »

« En dehors du fait que Conan Doyle n'est pas le seul écrivain de roman policier à figurer à mon répertoire, quoique puisse s'imaginer certaines ? »

Retirant les lunettes qu'il avait héritées de son père, Conan s'amusa quelques instants à faire miroiter la lueur de l'aurore sur leurs verres, avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocutrice pour révéler un regard dépourvu d'illusions, positives comme négatives.

« Tu ne crois pas que de ton côté, il est temps de laisser Sherry reposer en paix, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de jouer ce rôle devant qui que ce soit ? Tu n'as plus de collègues à qui donner le change, et il y a bien un moment où le détective doit admettre ses limites sans qu'une fillette fasse semblant de lui pointer un révolver vers la tempe en prétendant qu'il en sortira autre chose que des fleurs, si je poussais les choses trop loin… »

Fallait-il le laisser vivre dans le mirage qu'elle avait bluffé, ce soir-là ? D'un autre côté, et avec le luxe du recul, peut-être qu'il ne la sous-estimait pas tant que ça… A moins que le terme surestimer soit le plus approprié ? Quelle importance, au fond ?

« Il n'y aurait pas toujours eu de petit garçon pour t'éloigner d'une bombe, que ce soit dans un bus ou au sommet d'un immeuble en flamme… Te condamner à vivre parce que tu n'avais plus la force d'aller de l'avant, est-ce que ça aurait suffi ? Tu connais la réponse aussi bien que moi. De mon côté, je pourrais claquer la porte de cette chambre, après t'avoir accusé, une toute dernière fois, d'être incapable d'assumer tes responsabilités. Le seul antidote que tu peux encore m'offrir pour pallier les effets de ton poison…et la seule manière qu'il te reste d'apaiser un peu ta culpabilité de n'avoir pas trouvé mieux…»

Haibara tenta bien de rétorquer mais le détective la réduisit au silence, non pas en effleurant ses lèvres du doigt mais en frappant son front d'une pichenette que n'aurait pas renié Kogoro Mouri.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'antidote, en tout cas pas de celui-là, idiote. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, la petite familiarité que s'était autorisé Conan aurait fait instantanément baisser la température de la pièce de quelques degrés significatifs en plus d'aiguiser instantanément le regard d'une certaine fillette, donnant une crédibilité non négligeable à la possibilité qu'elle pouvait réellement le tuer simplement en le transperçant avec… Mais sur le coup, un observateur extérieure aurait réellement eu l'impression de contempler une fillette de huit ans, encore hébétée de s'en tirer à si bon compte après avoir anticipé le pire de la réaction de ses parents.

Une impression qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire railleur mais attendri à celui qui lui avait adressé cette réprimande. Un sourire qui résista au regard sceptique de sa cible, l'instant suivant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me jouer cette comédie, tu sais ? Après tout, tu serais en droit de m'en vouloir… »

« Haibara as bien réussi à pardonner au détective qui n'a pas été capable de sauver Akemi Miyano, non ? Alors Conan peut sans doute faire l'effort d'en faire autant avec la scientifique qui n'a pas réussi à sauver Shinichi Kudo…»

Les émotions qui se reflétèrent dans les yeux d'une métisse n'avaient jamais paru aussi opaques à celui qui essayait tant bien que mal de les identifier. Un mystère qui s'obstina à demeurer, avant qu'une fillette ne le dissipe par un sourire un peu trop mature pour son âge.

« Cela te prendra plus de temps que ça pour faire ton deuil, tu sais… »

« Oui, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit dans le pays natal de mon idole… »

« _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step._ C'est aussi le pays de ma mère, je te rappelle. Et pour ta culture personnelle, cela fait partie de ces petites choses que mes ancêtres ont pillées lorsqu'ils ont envahi la Chine… Tâche de prendre quelques leçon de ton adversaire, et restitue les joyaux à leur propriétaire légitime quand tu as fini de t'amuser avec…»

Le détective préféra ne pas relever, et la chimiste préféra ne pas insister plus que ça, étant donné la manière dont son ex-cobaye s'appuyait sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses épaules avaient encore besoin d'un certain temps avant de pouvoir supporter le poids de la décision qu'il avait prétendu endosser devant elle.

Rien d'étonnant… Il lui avait fallu du temps de son côté pour donner l'absolution au détective qu'elle avait tenu partiellement responsable de la mort d'une sœur. Du temps et les circonstances qui les avait forcés à arpenter le même chemin, côte à côte… Ces mêmes circonstances qui venaient de se dissiper avec cette aurore qui s'achevait.

« Dis moi, K… Edogawa. Il y a encore une question qui me titille. Rassures-toi, elle ne tient qu'en deux mots. Et maintenant ? »

Conan s'arracha à la contemplation de sa situation pour lever un regard interrogateur vers la métisse.

« Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'organisation pour nous imposer des obligations mutuelles… Qu'est-ce qui nous reste ? »

Il fallût un certain temps de réflexion au détective pour déchiffrer le sous-entendu de la question. Ce fût assez facile en revanche d'y apporter une réponse.

« Rien. »

La fatigue occasionnée par la mort d'un détective, et la nuit passée à s'assurer qu'il y aurait encore une cadette pour lui pardonner l'absence de l'ainée ne lui ayant guère laissé suffisamment de force de se lever, pour offrir une seconde pichenette à son interlocutrice, Conan se décida à apporter un complément à sa réponse laconique avant qu'elle ne soit interprété au premier degré.

« Depuis quand les amis ont-ils besoin d'obligation pour se supporter ? »

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cette évidence, la chimiste retourna à sa contemplation de l'aurore… Une aurore qui ne signalait pas tant la mort du monde qui avait existé jusqu'à hier que la naissance d'un nouveau commencement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

On aurait été bien en peine de déceler une seule étincelle d'hostilité dans les yeux de la petite métisse, la seule lueur qui semblait s'y refléter à l'instant présent était celle de la curiosité, une curiosité qui n'était pas obscurcie par l'ombre de la méfiance… Et pourtant, le visiteur qui s'était placé dans la ligne de mire de ce regard avait un certain mal à dissimuler l'appréhension qu'il suscitait.

Un visiteur des plus inattendues… Ce n'était certes ni une inconnue, ni leur première rencontre, et la possibilité qu'une seconde puisse survenir avait jadis traversé la conscience de la fillette, mais dans le cas de figure qu'elle avait anticipé, elle se serait plutôt attendu à croiser cette femme au bras d'un certain professeur Nimbus rougissant. C'était tout le mal qu'elle lui avait souhaité…

Et pourtant, la créatrice de sa ligne d'accessoires de mode favorite s'était présenté à sa chambre d'hôpital, sans y avoir été invité ni se faire annoncer. Même le chauffeur, qui était supposé être son époux, n'avait pas été convié à cet entretien.

Un entretien dont les premiers tâtonnements furent des plus laborieux… Certes, en un sens, les présentations étaient inutiles, de part et d'autres, mais les convenances comme la prudence leurs barraient le moindre raccourci, les condamnant à quelques circonvolutions aussi maladroites que futiles.

Après tout, le tuteur de la petite Haibara lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette femme d'âge mûr, y compris et surtout des petites choses qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu conserver dans le secret de son cœur d'enfant, ce cœur qui avait continué de battre pour le même petit garçon pendant quatre longues décennies.

Et sa seule présence dans cette chambre témoignait amplement du fait que Fusae Campbell avait du bénéficier d'un petit cours de rattrapage sur Ai Haibara, au cours de ses secondes retrouvailles avec un ami d'enfance. Restait à savoir si Sherry ou même Shiho Miyano avait fait l'objet d'une de ses leçons… Une question qui ne manquait pas de titiller une fillette, quand bien même elle ne pouvait pas la poser de but en blanc.

« …j'imagine que ça a dû vous faire un choc de retrouver votre ami d'enfance… Particulièrement après tout ce temps… »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, aussi bien pour acquiescer à la remarque de son interlocutrice que pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs autrement plus récents que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de dépoussiérer, Fusae se tourna vers la fillette avec un sourire énigmatique, même si la nostalgie lui donnait une teinte chaleureuse qui en accentua paradoxalement le mystère au lieu de l'atténuer.

« Pas tant que ça… Après tout, en un sens, le temps l'a complétement épargné… Hier comme aujourd'hui, il continue de prendre des petites métisses sous son aile, pour les protéger des loups qu'elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'imaginer au coin de la rue, et les convaincre qu'il serait dommage de dissimuler leurs cheveux, de peur qu'ils les distinguent au sein de la foule dans laquelle elles voudraient se fondre… »

Une observation qui poussa Haibara à faire tourbillonner une mèche de cheveux auburn entre ses doigts, tout en rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à la styliste, sous la forme d'un sourire qui 'avait rien à envier au sien.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si habituelle que ça de me voir avec une casquette… Eh, que je sache, vous auriez eu du mal à ne pas remarquer mes cheveux, une certaine fin d'après-midi… »

Fusae haussa les épaules sans se départir de son expression.

« Certes, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Le jour où j'ai observé une fillette du coin de l'œil quand elle est passée devant moi, je n'ai pas eu à chercher très loin pour savoir ce qui se passait sous sa casquette. Il m'aurait suffi de me rappeler de ce que je pensais encore à son âge… »

Haibara haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me découvrais un stalker…mais je ne vous aurais jamais ajouté à ma liste, je l'avoue… Enfin, je suppose que c'était surtout mon tuteur qui vous intéressait, moi j'étais juste le cadeau promotionnel dont il se serait sans doute fort bien passé… »

« Je sais bien que c'est un procédé peu recommandable, et que je vous dois des excuses, mais en amour comme à la guerre, tout est permis, et il fallait bien que je me fasse une idée sur ma rivale. »

L'amusement fît passer une ombre bienveillante sur le visage de la styliste tandis qu'elle observait la réaction de la fillette face au titre dont on l'avait affublé.

« Oh, je sais bien que j'envisage toujours le pire, en tout cas quand il s'agit de la place qu'il pourrait me rester dans la vie d'Hiroshi après toutes ces années. J'ai même cru qu'il s'était présenté à notre premier rendez-vous encadré par une armée de petits enfants avant qu'il ne vienne me détromper. Mais il y avait quand même des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il faisait un peu trop attention à sa ligne pour un célibataire, et je sentais bien que la voix de sa conscience devait avoir une deuxième propriétaire, vu la manière dont il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à chaque bouchée d'une innocente pâtisserie. La maison était un peu trop bien tenue étant donné l'idée bien particulière que son unique habitant supposé se faisait d'un rangement digne de ce nom. Et surtout, il y avait toujours un prétexte plus ou moins plausible à me bafouiller quand s'approchait l'heure à laquelle une épouse pouvait rentrer du travail et surprendre quelqu'un en flagrant délit… On pouvait donc me pardonner d'avoir des soupçons, surtout quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient au moins partiellement fondé. Après tout, dans cette petite bande d'enfants qui venait régulièrement égayer la solitude d'Hiroshi, il y en avait un, ou plutôt une, qui ne ressortait jamais pour rejoindre ses parents. J'ai longtemps attendu de rencontrer sa mère, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, c'était en vain… »

Qu'est ce qui était le plus troublant dans cette confession ? Qu'elle ait pu être crédible en tant qu'épouse de ce professeur Nimbus ? Ou qu'il ait réussi à se ménager un jardin secret à l'abri de sa petite marâtre soupçonneuse ? Enfin, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi faire un drame… Ce quiproquo l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, et les tentatives d'Agasa pour fuir son statut de vieux garçon dans le dos de sa protégé représentait une agréable surprise pour elle plus qu'une trahison…

« Cela aurait été plus simple pour vous de lui poser directement la question, non ? »

Trouvant la force de se dépouiller de son couvre-chef, Fusae le tourna et e retourna entre ses mains d'un air songeur, tandis que la nostalgie se teintait d'un soupçon de mélancolie.

« Alors qu'il y avait une possibilité au-dessus de zéro pour que ce soit un veuf ou un divorcé qui me donne ma réponse ? Plus je t'observais discrètement, et plus j'avais du mal à envisager autre chose, et la première possibilité étouffait la deuxième un peu plus chaque fois que j'y réfléchissais… C'est pour ça qu'avant de tenter ma chance, j'ai préféré consulter celle qui aurait été en droit de manifester son opposition au cours d'une certaine cérémonie, et même sans doute bien avant…»

Un semblant de tristesse tenta bien de s'installer sur les lèvres d'une scientifique, mais leur pli moqueur rendait la position trop bancale pour qu'il s'y maintienne bien longtemps.

Elle avait l'occasion de donner sa bénédiction à son tuteur, et elle pourrait quitter cette maison sans le moindre remords, maintenant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de mieux qualifié qu'elle pour prendre la relève et s'occuper de celui qu'on ne pourrait plus qualifier de vieux garçon. La corvée de se chercher un nouveau colocataire était un bien maigre prix à payer pour cette petite douceur, non? Oh certes, elle aurait souhaité que le préavis soit un peu plus long, mais avoir rajeunie de dix ans ne la dispensait pas de devoir grandir, et maintenant que son statut de réfugiée avait expirée, il fallait être assez mature pour ne plus en abuser…

« Si ça peut vous consoler, vous n'étiez pas si loin que ça de la vérité, dans mon cas…mais en ce qui concerne votre ami d'enfance, vous vous trompiez sur toute la ligne. Alors tâchez de ne pas attendre dix ans, cette fois, d'accord ? N'attendez même pas qu'il fasse le premier pas, si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y aura pas toujours de _petit enfant _pour le pousser dans votre direction… En contrepartie, il n'y en aura pas non plus pour vous congédier de cette maison à la sortie des classes..»

En temps normal, voir une rivale déclarer forfait de la plus radicale des manières, en vous signalant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de compétition en premier lieu, même pas à titre posthume, était censé vous soulager d'un poids… Mais ce ne fût pourtant pas tout à fait le résultat chez celle qui avait entendu cet encouragement désabusé.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te chasser de cette maison, tu sais… »

« Alors ne vous sentez pas coupable de le faire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, notre voisin a une maison un peu trop grande pour lui. Un écrin approprié à son égo quand on y pense. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y accueille un étranger venu d'on ne sait où, alors je ne devrais avoir pas trop de mal à m'y glisser… Au moins le temps de trouver mieux… »

Une éventualité qui semblait imprégné de douceur mais aussi d'amertume si on en jugeait à ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux de celle qui l'évoquait, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer celle qui était censé être rassuré.

« Tu m'as peut-être détrompé, mais tu n'as pas non plus fait grand-chose pour me sortir de l'ignorance, tu sais… »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose en dire. Qu'est-ce que je faisais chez le professeur ? Il m'a ramassé dans la rue, un jour de pluie, au moment où le petit chaton n'avait ni la force de s'enfuir, ni même celle de donner un coup de griffe… Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans la rue ce jour-là ? J'étais à la recherche d'un abri hors de portée de la belle-famille peu recommandable qui avait remplacé celle que j'avais perdu… Maintenant que les services sociaux ont enfin pu traiter mon dossier, je n'ai plus besoin de refuge…et avec votre retour, le professeur n'a plus besoin de refugiée non plus… C'est aussi simple que ça, et il n'y a pas besoin de s'y attarder plus longtemps… »

La tristesse n'avait pas réussi à se ménager la moindre petite place dans ce bilan d'une petite métisse sur l'année qui avait achevé de s'écouler. Shiho Miyano avait achevé son deuil, et si l'avenir continuait de demeurer incertain aux yeux de la petite Haibara, ce n'était plus de la frayeur ou du fatalisme qui s'y reflétait quand elle le regardait en face.

Pourtant, il y eut quelqu'un pour la contredire.

« Tu sais, petite, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule qui aurait du poser une certaine question à Hiroshi, au lieu de me mettre en tête de sortir discrètement de sa vie de peur d'y être de trop. Il m'arrive peut-être de faire des erreurs quand il s'agit de deviner ce qui a pu se passer dans la vie de mon ami d'enfance en mon absence, mais je ne crois pas m'être trompé quand je suis venu te demander si je pouvais avoir une petite place dans la tienne… même si je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais combler le vide laissé par ta véritable famille. »

Pendant quelques instants, Fusae pu avoir le loisir de contempler une fillette dont l'attitude était approprié à son page, à la place du spectacle légèrement dérangeant par moment d'une enfant que le monde avait fait grandir un peu, et même beaucoup trop vite, sans lui laisser le temps de savourer une période où on ne lui demandait pas de jouer les adultes. Une vision attendrissante qui la conforta dans sa résolution.

Au point de lui donner la force d'ébouriffer gentiment la chevelure de son interlocutrice.

« Parce que, quand je t'ai observé, je n'ai pas seulement vu les regards en coin que tu jetais en direction de la belle-famille qui te hantait, ni la tristesse pour cette famille où tu ne pourrais plus te réfugier, j'ai vu aussi une petite fille…qui avait retrouvé une nouvelle famille. Même si elle est encore trop têtue pour l'admettre, ou trop craintive pour s'en rendre vraiment compte… Alors tu devrais y réfléchir encore un peu, avant de te mettre à la recherche de ce que tu as déjà trouvé, ou plutôt de celui qui t'as déjà trouvé, dans la rue, ce jour là… »

Haibara baissa la tête, dans l'espoir que les cheveux auburn qu'on lui caressait dissimuleraient l'impact des observations qu'on lui avait murmuré.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment contredire l'amie d'enfance du professeur, maintenant que l'antidote avait suivi le même chemin que l'organisation ?

Shiho Miyano était peut-être supposée avoir atteint un âge suffisant pour se prétendre indépendante, mais la petite Haibara restait prisonnière d'un corps de fillette, et il n'y aurait pas de sursis pour la condamnation de dix ans qui lui était tombé dessus… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui faudrait trouver au moins une bonne âme pour recueillir cette petite orpheline…

Un constat qui sonnait comme une excuse malgré sa véracité, et une excuse inutile qui plus est, parce qu'après tout… le petite Haibara avait réellement besoin d'une nouvelle famille, même si elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'au moment où elle n'avait plus besoin d'en trouver une.

Lorsque l'entrevue prit fin, et que la styliste laissa la place à un petit garçon de sept ans, qui partagea la même réaction qu'Haibara en découvrant l'identité de celle qui était venu lui rendre visite, une métisse lui signala qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui extorquer d'accessoires de mode jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…et qu'il devrait donc se résoudre à enfiler un certain uniforme si l'aide d'une scientifique se faisait cruellement, c'était en effet le mot, sentir.


End file.
